Three Times the Return
by xReala
Summary: "Well aren't you popular?" A white day special


"I'm only giving this to you because we've been together all this time! Be grateful!"

"Here you go Elsword! Teehee! I hope you like it!"

"As per human tradition, I present to you chocolate, made from cocoa beans grown in Altera. It's handmade, so be thankful."

"I made this just for you! Thank you as always Elsword!"

"Happy Valentine's Day little bro! Don't be sad if you didn't get any, you at least got one from me! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

"Ohohoho~ Well aren't you popular, Cherry Boy?"

Elsword simply sighed.

The girls of the El Gang had got together for a girl's week out to escape from their busy schedule and have some fun, planning to stay at Elder's hotel. Miho tagged along with Ara and decided to hang out with Elsword instead.

"White day is coming up in a few days, and I have to get something..."

Elsword and Miho are in Elder's Shopping Centre. For this day out, Miho wore a light blue sundress custom made for someone her size, paired with matching sandals, with a not-too-big hat manages to bring out the matching eye shadow with a lone dot next to her left eye. Elsword wore a casual black short-sleeved button shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, accessorized with a necklace with Velder's symbol on it. He wore long black pants and a new pair of shoes that he also got at Elder.

"And remember Cherry Boy! Three times the return! And don't worry, you have the cute and beautiful me to help you pick the return gifts! Ohohoho~"

Elsword and Miho browsed various places in the shopping centre looking for suitable gifts to give in return for all the chocolate Elsword received in Valentine's day. As per tradition, he had to give back three times what he received.

"I should get something for Aisha first..."

Elsword stopped by Luichel's accessory shop. Aisha always seemed like a girl who liked jewelry, and it made sense for a pop idol have accessories.

"Hello Elsword! Looking for something to give to Aisha?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, White Day is coming up after all! The two of you are also going out, it's obvious! I must say, the last time you two came to my shop, you two were so hot together! Teehee!"

"H-Hey now..."

Elsword blushed and looked away shyly as Luichel giggled.

"If that's the case, I've got something just for you!"

From under the display case, Luichel brought out a gorgeous silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon, with the moon encrusted with gold and diamond. In the hole in the middle was a radiant ruby shaped into a heart sitting snugly in the space.

"Wow! This looks incredible!"

"Is it? It's one of my best works! Aisha's going to love it! And just for you, I'll give you a discount!"

Elsword and Luichel worked out a payment plan, and Elsword walked out with the necklace in a case, wrapped in silvery gift wrap.

"Hey Cherry Boy! What did you get?"

"I got a necklace for Aisha."

"Oh! Not bad at all!"

Miho waited outside as Elsword was picking out a gift. She knew that as soon as she goes inside, she's going to want something. Miho stopped herself since the visit as for Aisha, not her.

"Let's buy something for Eve next!"

"I wonder what Eve would like?"

Elsword and Miho window shopped as they thought about and then they came across Echo's workshop.

"I think I'll ask Echo."

"Ah... It's Elsword..."

Echo came out from behind a blast shield to meet with Elsword. Seemed like she was doing an experiment again.

"Oh, and Miho too..."

"Hi Echo! Ohohoho~"

"Hey Echo."

Echo took out a clean cloth and wiped her face.

"What can I do for you?"

"Shopping actually. Came here for some ideas."

"Suru suru... White day is it? I'm thinking it's for Eve..."

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Suru suru... The Nasod queen needs a knight afterall. The two of you are a good match. Not to worry, I have something in mind."

From under the counter, Echo pulls out a blue bowl that looks like it was cut from ice. Echo added some butter, flour, baking powder, sugar, some eggs, cocoa powder, vanilla extract, and some buttermilk. The alchemist rummaged through her shelves and then threw in some frosting. Echo then closed the bowl by placing another of the same kind of bowl upside down and then twisting it shut. She then places the capsule inside a large machine, pressed a button, and then the capsule descends into the machine. The machine then start rotating its parts, vibrated on the table, and started making discomforting sounds.

"Is this going to be okay?"

"I wonder what's going to come out? Ohohoho~"

"Suru suru..."

Elsword looked on nervously as the vibrations and the sound start to become more and more violent, and just when the table looks like it's about to crack, the machine suddenly stops all movement. A ding can be heard, steam starts to come out of its vents and the machine opens, revealing a beautiful white cake. From a refrigerator nearby, Echo brings out a chocolate biscuit with white icing that says "Happy White Day" on it and placed in the middle of the cake.

"Wow! That's amazing! Ohohoho~"

"Yeah! Really impressive! Did you make that machine?"

"Suru suru... I had some help from Eve. This cake will be your gift and my thanks to her."

Elsword paid and the intrepid duo left the workshop.

"Suru suru... I feel that I am forgetting something..."

"Let's head home and put the cake away in the fridge, and we'll call it a day. Okay Miho?"

"Okay Cherry Boy!"

The two went back to Elsword's house.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Hmm, I should get Rena's, Ara's and big sis's gifts."

"Let's start with Cherry Girl! Ohohoho~"

"I know exactly what to get!"

Elesis always had a surprisingly girly side underneath that knight image and Elsword knew it. The two went to Praus's Elder branch accessory store and came out with a beautiful bracelet with Velder's symbol on it.

"That was easy."

"That bracelet is perfect! You're definitely her brother! Ohohoho~"

"And now for Rena and Ara..."

"Let's give Rena something nice to wear!"

"Hmm, a dress sounds good."

The two head over to COBO Outfitters, a store that had open just recently. Their selection for both men and women's clothing has a lot of variety, from formal ballroom clothing, to casual wear, to pajamas.

"W-w-w-welcome to C-C-Cobo Outfitters! H-h-ow can I, uh, help you?"

Luriel greeted Elsword and Miho as they looked around.

"Hi Luriel! I want to get a dress for my friend Rena! White Day is coming up soon after all. Do you think you can help me out?"

"A dress! We have p-p-plenty to choose from out W-W-White Day special. Right this, uh, way!"

Elsword, Miho, and Luriel head to the women's department to find a dress for Rena. As Elsword and Luriel browse, Ariel was restocking some clothes when Miho approached her.

"Ah hello there! How can I help you?"

Miho motioned Ariel to lower her head and whispered into her ear.

"I can help you out with that request! Follow me."

After some time, Elsword came out with a boxed dress with Miho in tow.

"Hey Miho, did you get anything that you liked?"

"That's a secret! Ohohoho~"

Elsword and Miho took a break at the food court, eating some fried noodles.

"Hmm, what should I get for Ara? Do I have to get anything for Eun too?"

"Hmm hmm hmm, why not a seal of protection charm? You know how clumsy Foxy is sometimes!"

"Ehhh? That sounds pretty cool actually. Where can we get one?"

The two head over to an old fashioned store that sold various foreign trinkets. The two got a necklace that's outfitted with a tiny envelope, a popular traditional item that Fahrmannian people carried to ward off bad luck.

"Alright! We're done! Let's go home!"

"Okay! Ohohoho~"

* * *

_Later that night_

* * *

"Psst, Cherry Boy, are you awake?"

Miho poked at Elsword's sleeping face at few times. Elsword didn't respond.

"Oh good! Ohohoho~"

Miho then carried two boxes out of Elsword's room. They were gifts for Ara and Rena and head on outside. In the middle of the night in Ruben, carried the stolen gifts out to a little bit outside of Adams' workshop. Under an El powered street lamp, was a lady with blond hair, wearing a trenchcoat, a hat, and sunglasses. It was pretty obvious she was hiding her identity. Miho took the two boxes to her.

"So you've come..."

The mysterious lady was using a Nasod sound altering device in her coat to distort her voice.

"But of course! Now for your end of the deal."

From a nearby case, the mysterious woman pulled out two boxes of same size and same gift wrapping.

"They are right here."

The two exchange their boxes.

"Are these items good? If they're not, it'll be a thousand deaths for you!"

"I always keep my word."

The mysterious lady places the two gifts she received back into her case.

"Thank for choosing COBO Services..."

And with that, the mysterious lady disappeared. Miho quietly replaced the gifts where they belong and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Happy White Day Aisha! I got you this!"

"Oh thank you!"

Aisha received her gift and immediately opened, revealing a beautiful necklace. As it stands at the moment, the necklace would clash with her "SUPER CUTIE PIE" yellow t-shirt and ripped jeans wotj sandals.

"Omigosh, it's perfect! I love it!"

Aisha gave Elsword a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it Aisha! Do you know where the rest are? I need to give them things too."

"Oh, Rena and Ara are still freshening up. Eve and Elesis are up though!"

"Alright, I'll catch you later then!"

Elsword and Miho walked the hallways while carrying their gifts.

"She looks happy! Ohohoho~ I'm happy for her too! That necklace will look quite stylish!"

"Yeah! The trip was worth it."

The two stopped by Eve's room and Elsword knocked on the door.

"You may enter."

Elsword opened the door and saw Eve inside, wearing her springtime clothes that Rena got for her while tying her hair.

"Hi Eve! Happy White Day! I got a gift for you!"

"White Day? What is that?"

"Ah, it's when a guy who received chocolate from Valentine's Day gives a gift back to the girl who gave it to him one month later."

"You humans have such silly customs."

"Don't be that way! Here!"

Elsword gave a box to Eve.

"Oh, be sure to keep that box upright, otherwise the gift will be ruined."

"Duly noted."

Eve discreetly scanned the contents of the box using the jewel on her forehead, determining that a cake was inside. She then carefully sets the box inside the miniature fridge in the hotel room.

"...thank you."

Eve had a slight pinks on her cheeks when she expressed her gratitude.

"Your welcome Eve! I hope you like it! By the way, have you seen big sis around?"

"Elesis was previously out. She should now have returned."

Elsword waited around a bit at the lobby for a bit until Elesis came back wearing her old red tracksuit and running shoes. The back of the jacket portion read "VELDER EAGLES".

"Heya big sis!"

"Heya little bro!"

Elesis wiped the sweat off her brow with the towel hanging around her neck.

"I got a present for you. Here, Happy White Day!"

Elesis received her package and opened up to reveal a bracelet. She immediately puts it on and hold her hand to the sky to look at it.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy! This is perfect!"

"Ohohoho~ But of course Cherry Girl! I helped Cherry Boy pick afterall!"

"But I picked that one on my own!"

The three of them laughed as Elesis spots two more boxes.

"You've also become quite a womanizer. I'm very disappointed in you Elsword. What would our parents think if they find out that you have been playing around with a lot women?! You're a knight of the Sieghart, and you should not be indulging yourself in such indecency! You'll bring shame to our ancestors."

"It's not like that!"

After a brief scolding and a lecture, Elsword and Miho went off to Rena and Ara's room.

"Sheesh, she didn't have to yell at me."

"It's okay Cherry Boy, she's just worried about you. You are family after all! Ohohoho~"

"Heh, I guess."

Elsword knocked on Rena's door.

"Hey Rena, you in?"

"Coming~"

Rena answered the door wearing a very peculiar sweater. She was a wearing a white ribbed turtleneck sweater. Seems normal, until you look at the open slot on the front that shows off her cleavage.

"W-w-what the...?! What's with that sweater?!"

"Uhuhu~ Do you like it?"

Rena moved her arms up from underneath to push her... front side up to better show off the window. Elsword looked away and his face turned red as Rena pushes her chest towards his face.

"W-w-well... You should wear this instead! Ahaha!"

Elsword gave Rena her gift as he laughed nervously.

"Happy White Day!"

"Oh for me? Thank you!"

Elsword figured it was the perfect opportunity to try out the new dress for her. At this point, Miho had quietly scurried off on her own and hid behind a corner to watch When Rena opened her gift...

"...Oh my, Elsword... Deep down, you were always quite forceful aren't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking abou-"

From out of the box Rena slowly pulled out a very revealing white lingerie. All the... important parts that were supposed to be covered left very little to the imagination.

"Well, if you want me to change into this, I won't mind if it's for you..."

Rena winked.

"Uoooooh!"

Elsword quickly ran out in embarrassment.

"*pant* *pant* Miho... What happened to the dress?"

"Oh, I don't know Cherry Boy."

Miho crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Honestly Cherry Boy, are you a man? A real man wouldn't run away from a girl like that!"

"But my gift got switched!"

"No complaints Cherry Boy! You still need to give Foxy your last gift!"

"Ah, come in, come in!"

Elsword entered Ara's hotel room with Ara's gift in hand.

"Ah! Hey Elsword! Good to see you!"

"Hey Ara! How have you been?"

"Good! Thank you for asking."

Eun in her tiny kumiho form had just come out of the bathroom.

"Oh dear, a guest? And it's Elsword too. Hello there little knight."

"Hi big sis Eun!"

"Hello Miho, have you been good?"

"Yeap!"

Eun walked over to Miho and patted her on the head.

"Ah, here you go Ara, Happy White Day!"

"Thank you Elsword!"

Eun jumped up to Ara's shoulder as Ara opened her box. As she looks inside however, Ara's face became instantly red.

"Hawa... Hawa... Hawa... Hawa... "

"Ohohoho~~~ looks like you're going to get more than three times the return tonight!"

"What's wrong?!"

Elsword quickly nabbed Ara's gift while she is still incoherent. In the gift box, there was another box. The box said "DurabEl XL: 36 pack. Uses El power enhance lubrication and latex for premium quality protection and maximum pleasure! With our unique ribbed design and special El enhanced coating, it will be an unforgettable experience for him and for her! Sponsored by El Babes magazine."

"Miho! I thought you picked out a seal of protection charm!"

"Ohohoho~ Well, it is a protective seal... But never mind about me."

Miho pointed towards Ara and when Elsword looked over, Eun had fully possessed her. The white hair, fox ears, and nine tails, while glorious and beautiful, helped accentuate the curves on Ara's body. Speaking of body, Ara's clothing seemed to have disappeared leaving only her surprisingly adult underwear on. Distracted by Ara's body, Eun pushed down Elsword on to the bed.

"You know, in my thousand year slumber and in the time when I was released, I had never been able to indulge in my worldly desires. You're a strong knight yourself, and I do believe you can sate my hunger that lasted a millenium..."

Eun licked her lips as she mounted on top of elsword and began to undo Elsword's pants

"Oi! Miho, help me!"

At that point, Miho gave Elsword a thumbs up and quietly exited the hotel room.

"Now then, time to eat~ Ohohoho~~~"

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_

Luckily(?), Ara came back to her senses and stopped herself from doing anything rash. Somewhere out there was an exasperated Miho.

* * *

"I have returned."

"Welcome back milady!"

Oberon rode to Eve and greeted her.

"What's in the box Eve?"

"It's a cake. Please prepare a knife, forks and plates."

"Right away milady!"

Oberon immediately heads to the kitchen to procure utensils, only to forget that he does not have arms. Eve sets the cake on the table in the dining area of the workshop, and scans it to make sure that it wasn't damaged. It's still intact, but there was a particular section on the cake that was unusual.

"The humans have a saying: 'it's the thought that counts'."

As Oberon came back with a few plates, forks, and a knife (Mystic had to help him out), Add walks in.

"I smell cake!"

"Hello Add. I received a cake from Elsword as a gift. Would you like some?"

"Boy do I!"

Add immediately took a plate, a fork and a seat. Eve methodically cuts out a specific slice and places it on Add's plate.

"Alright!"

Add immediately begins to eat it, until hit felt a slightly crunchy feeling.

"What the..?"

Add spat the cake back out on his plate and inspects.

"This slice has egg shells in it!"

Add used his prosthetic left eye and scanned the rest of the cake, and concluded it was perfectly fine.

"You gave me a slice with egg shells in it!"

"It's the thought that counts."

Eve cuts out a slice for herself.

"Ohhhhhh...!"

Add marched on outside of the workshop.

"ELSWORD YOU SLIMEBALL!"

* * *

**It's a day late, but Happy White Day! If you're a guy, did you give anything to someone? If you're a girl, did you get anything?**

**Yesterday, I got myself a Marionette pet, she's pretty cute!**

**Her eyes are kind of creepy...**

**It's okay though, she's a goth loli tsundere, so she's cute.**


End file.
